Video consumers today have embraced the interactive TV system which offers a completely unique and enjoyable experience. Growing numbers of consumers choose viewing content via streaming alternatives because they like more control over the video content. In addition, the way people use devices while accessing content is also changing as “multi-screening” or the use of multiple screens simultaneously has become a new norm. More consumers use a second device in some capacity while watching television. This media multitasking may be great for consumers, but with people dividing their attention between screens, the pressure may be increased on advertisers, content creators, content providers etc., to create compelling, engaging viewing experiences that span devices and content delivery systems. Additionally, in-stream advertising holds the potential to tell advertisers when and whether viewers consumed a content item, whether they followed through on embedded calls-to-action, and so forth. This may require taking a holistic approach to the content strategy, adjusting advertising to fit the consumer's multi-screen behavior, and the context of how the consumers use each device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.